City of Dis/Part1
A storm is coming. Mankind faces ruin and despair if nothing is done. The brotherhood have summoned our new young, yet small knight. Glovey walks down in his knight outfit and hood covering his face. The grandmaster kneels down and picks him up. Grandmaster: There is a new city next to King Audric's kingdom. There is no order. Only chaos. The city is governed by Dis. Your task is to investigate the missing knight, Sir Johan. Though he is not part of our order, he is still King Audric's most trusted knight. He disappeared after being sent to make peace between kingdoms, even though these rebels are technically in the king's soil. Many of my men were unsuccessful in returning with the boy. They have told me that it isn't a good city. Be very careful. There are things that cannot be described. Glovey: That bad... I understand. I shall do my best. Grandmaster: May it be in his will for you to succeed in your mission. Glovey is handed a new map to track down the city. He exits the chapel and soon the kingdom. He heads over to where he sees smoke and fireworks. He begins walking the whole day until it becomes dark. He arrives at the giant gates of the walled city. Already surprised, Glovey noticed that there were many creatures out in the open mingled with the humans. Even the wild animals walked around like nothing. The entrance was guarded by angels with black wings. Glovey went around to prevent from being noticed. He began to dig until he created a small tunnel to lead him into the city. Glovey hid and crawled as he tried to find anything that looked like a prison. All he saw was darkness around the city. Everything was hard to define since it appeared too twisted. Glovey was beginning to lose hope. The air was filled with the horrible stench of tobacco and alcohol. He saw men with men, women with women, and creatures mingling with wild beasts. He put his hood on and walked past soldiers who all appeared intoxicated. Glovey: I can see why the grandmaster had a hard time trying to explain this place to me. Not sure who would be more offended, Aksel or Mother Nature? Glovey tried to walk past everyone, until suddenly they all began yelling, dancing, and fighting. Many drew their weapons out. Glovey was grapped by imps as they uncover his face. "This one is beautiful! I shall have him be mine!" "No! I desire him more than you!" Glovey was getting ready to fight, when suddenly the imps were hit on the hit and knocked out unconsciously. It was Gutsy Smurf. He stretched out his hand to help Glovey up. Glovey: I'm sure glad to see a face I recognize. You live here now? Gutsy: Bah, as if. This whole city is full of crazy devils. Glovey: No kidding. Why are you here? Gutsy: I could be askin ya the same thing. Glovey: I was instructed to look for the missing Johan, King Audric's court knight. He went missing after he was told to investigate here as well. Gutsy: Aye, I too am also missing kin. I was told Arnold was kidnapped here with his lassie. There's nothing canny about this city. It is beyond me how the lad ended in this deil fankle. Glovey: We should work together. We may accomplish our tasks quicker this way. You head for the west side of the city. I can see more imps and trolls there, with very little humans. I will take the east, which is the territory of the angels. Then together we can shall head to the north and find our companions. We may be able to get some knowledge of this city. Our enemy must suspect nothing. Gutsy: Aye, it's settled then. Glovey: Shamone then. Gutsy stretches his arms and sheathes his sword as he hides and sneaks around the city. Glovey begins to crawl to the east side. He tries his best to hear what the people have to say. He is unable to get useful information as everyone mostly speaks about their planned vices against nature. Glovey begins to see poor souls who enter the city lost. "We need help. We are lost. Can you tell us where you are?" Glovey runs to a corner to try and listen carefully. He sees men and women grab them and walk them into their homes. "Welcome to Dis, the greatest city in the world. Here, you shall live in pleasure after you learn to serve our city leader and god, Plutus." Glovey sees them head into the large house, which appeared to be a tavern with lots of noise. Glovey: So that's it huh, another one. Plutus... What kind of name is Plutus? I'd name a dog Plutus... Glovey continues to walk around the city of sin, hoping to find his friends. He gets inside and sees large cells made of concrete and steel. The doors were completely filled with only a small barred window and the key hole. He sees more men inside defiling themselves as they exit laughing. He sees large piles of gold. He rotates his head all over, hoping to find any clue. Suddenly, he hears a voice call his name. He begins to runs towards the voice. He looks up and sees a hand coming out of a cell window. He climbs up and gets on the hand. Glovey: Johan. We gotta get you out of here. This place is pure evil and very uncomfortable. Tell me how I can get you out of here. Sir Johan: The king of this city has all the keys to the cells. You have to find him, then you get the keys. He's all the way in the northern side of the city. Glovey: I see. I shall return then. Sir Johan: Hurry my little friend. We don't have much time. Glovey jumps out the window, only to be greeted by more imps. "I don't recognize this blue elf! I don't like him! Let us take his head as a trophy!" Many imps jump out with bows and spears. Glovey looks around and realizes he is outnumbered. He runs away through an alleyway and hides there. He is then spotted by two hooded figures and taken inside a room as the door locks itself. They uncover themselves. It was Arnold and Nova. Arnold: What the devil are you doing here, lad? This city is no place for a Smurf such as yarself! Glovey: I was tasked to find you and a friend of the good king. Gutsy is here too. He's looking for you and Nova. What happened here? Where did this city come from? Nova: The city appeared out of nowhere. These grounds were just a forest. Suddenly, some humans came here and set up homes and statues. Arnold: Which is why I refuse to leave my land. Glovey: I hate to break it to you, but these savages aren't just going to walk away after a talk. Arnold: We've faced bigger armies before. Glovey: Not everyone is our size, remember? We need to find the key to the prison cells and release the captive prisoners. Then we must search for Gutsy Smurf. We will need his help to escape and find any more innocents trapped here. Arnold: Tis' good so far. But what about this junk of a kingdom? Glovey: You leave that to me. Arnold: Oh, I suppose you be makin' it rain fire and destroying the whole walled city?! Glovey: I got friends in high places... literally. Glovey leaves disguised with Arnold and Nova in search of Gutsy Smurf. They head towards the northern part of the city. And once again, they get ambushed. Gargoyles begin swooping at them. As Arnold and Nova prepare to fight by pulling their swords out, Glovey pulls out his cross and swings the hook chain and whips them good. As they fall down, he smacks them with the cross, then reels back in the top of the cross. Arnold: What kind of weapon is that? Is it even a weapon? They see a house door open with a family calling them in. "Hurry. They won't find you here." The Smurfs run inside the house and hide. They are greeted by a Wood Elf and a Human couple. "You will be safe here." Glovey: You're not like the rest of them. What are you doing in a place like this? "We are trapped in this city. This is my punishment for disobeying my uncle. I should've listened to him. All I have left is my wife and two daughters." Glovey: I'm sorry about that. We'll help you get out and see your uncle again. "Please, give our guests some food and drinks." The wood Elf runs and brings small portions suitable for Smurfs. Glovey: This is really good. I can't remember how long it has been since I actually had some beef. Arnold: You don't eat beef? Glovey: We really don't eat meat in our village. Arnold: We always go hunting for meals, laddie. Louds bangs can be heard from the door. "Open up in there! Come on out!" The man opens the door as giant soldiers stand outside with more trolls and ogres. "You have let in aliens to our land! Give them to us! Our little troll friends wish to be pleasured. And we demand to watch!" The man closes the door slightly to protect everyone. "Please go on your way. If it pleases you, take my daughters. They are pure and innocent." The guards refuse and are ready to strike the man. Glovey: Stop! Glovey shouts as he along with Arnold and Nova walk out. They all pull out two swords and begin to attack the imps, trolls, and ogres. Glovey sees a shooting star and begins to pray. His eyes glow yellow once again. Glovey: You made me do this. Glovey begins slashing the humans as he jumps and cuts allover the place. He attacks angels and impales them all. He starts throwing daggers all over the place. The daggers catch fire as they swiftly hit their target. Glovey turns to the family. Glovey: Arnold, Nova, I'll get your land back. Get this family out of here. Whatever you do, don't look back at the city. It will not last to see the light of dawn. I will find Gutsy and save everyone else. Arnold nods in agreement and helps escort the family back to the south side. Glovey tries to control his anger as he runs onward, making his way to Plutus' castle.Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:City of Dis Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles